Minecraft: A New Survival
by Aura Master
Summary: When three teenagers download a new mod, the next day they end up in a new area entirely! With Herobrine on the throne, they need to stop his madness and save this world from his evil doings! Can they survive? OC's x Mob Talker Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: Yo!**

**Aura: Yo!**

**Kira: We're making a conjoint Minecraft fanfiction, but this will be going up on Aura's account here.**

**Aura: *nods* Yeah, like I don't have enough unfinished stories already.**

**Kira: *rolls eyes* Oh quit your griping, I have a girl's name!**

**Aura: *snickers* Yep.**

**Lucky: *walks in* I agree with Aura, Kira. Plus, I'm a girl!**

**Aura and Kira: *looks at Lucky, then each other* You have a point.**

**Lucky: *sighs, running a strand behind ear* I want to know what's going on with our creator's mind.**

**The Three: *sighs* Let's get on with the story.**

**Plot: Three family members are playing Minecraft, when Aura finds a Mod they could download. Who knew one mod could end them up in MINECRAFT!?**

_**A New Start**_

A brown haired, blue eyed teen sighed, cracking his neck. He was waiting for his brother and sister at the stairs to the main parking lot outside of their high school.

"Luckily I have my phone." he mumbled, pulling out his Samsung. He put in his headphones and switched on the phone, going to his MP3 add-on. As he set in the ear pieces however he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Aura." A female voice popped out of nowhere scaring the teen, making him fall onto the gravel over the beams. He groaned when he landed on the rocks, rubbing his head. When he heard a giggle the boy teen knew who it was. Opening his eyes he scowled at the familiar face, his sister. She had ebony hair spiked a little in the front, with brilliant green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with Goku and Vegeta on the front and Gogeta on the back and blue shorts. The boy teen wore a blue t-shirt and white jeans.

He sat up, glaring at his sister, "Stop doing that Lucky. One of these days you're going to seriously hurt me." Aura complained.

The teen girl known as Lucky however just gave her patented grin, "Technically you'll be hurting yourself Christian." Lucky said with a small grin. Aura, Christian, whatever his name was by this point, stood up and hopped over the rails as he watched other students walk or get driven home.

"_Whatever_ you say Ava." Christian, or Aura, said with sarcasm. Christian was his real name but was dubbed Aura because of his love for the Pokemon Lucario and also since his hand-to-hand combat skill was above average, even for martial arts. Ava was dubbed Lucky for her love of the Pokemon shipping Luckyshipping, the grouping of Red and Blue (Female), and her knack of being right most of the time.

Lucky then realized someone was missing, "Hey, have you seen Kira?" She asked, looking around the school grounds.

"I'm here." Said teen appeared with a small smile. Kira wore a blue hat over his somehow impossible white hair, and he was 17, and red eyes. He always reminded Aura of Dante whenever looking at Kira. In fact the shirt he was wearing was the DMC Devil May Cry cover on his black t-shirt and black jeans. For ages to be out of the way; Aura is 16, Lucky is 15, and Kira is 17.

"Hey Aston." The younger siblings greeted. Aston was dubbed Kira, despite being a Japanese girls name, was because of his love of Anime and Yuri Anime. Not only that he thought of the name Kira before he knew it was a name or origins.

"Let's go." Kira informed, already on his way back home. Aura and Lucky followed, shrugging.

**At Home…**

It was about an hour since they got home from school. It was about 4:30 when…

"Fuck this!" Kira snapped, throwing his Xbox Controller into the air. Aura and Lucky flinched through the party chat before they set down their headsets, Aura's a Turtle Beach X12, and Lucky's Astro A40's. They dash boarded after leaving their Black Ops II game of Domination on Hijacked. Kira kept getting killed in the most unconventional way possible, and it kept making him mad. Aura had just gotten his Lodestar when Kira yelled and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to use it.

They met up in the living room where Kira was drinking a Coca-Cola as to calm down, sitting on the blue chair. Lucky was playing Minecraft on the house computer and Aura was playing Minecraft on one of the Laptops, in Lucky's world.

Kira, having enough of not doing anything, sighed; "Hold on. I'm joining." Kira gave in, opening the other laptop. Now, their parents were on separate business trips, the father in Spain and the mother in Italy. Despite the fact none of them were 18 the parents entrusted Kira to run the house solo. It worked so far, but if Kira screwed something up, he would pay their parents $50 each.

After about an hour of playing an add popped up on Aura's screen, closing the game out.

"Damnit!" Aura cussed.

Kira, already knowing the reason, rolled his eyes, "I told you download AdBlocker." Kira informed in a monotone voice. Aura just rolled his eyes, countering;

"I respect the people who I'm subscribed to on YouTube, and it doesn't matter if it's their fulltime job or not, if those guys work hard and I respect them, they deserve the money they get." Aura said looking at Kira. Lucky just rolled her eyes at the two boys, focusing on building their house.

As Aura moved to close the Ad he noticed it was for Minecraft, and stayed on it, reading it over. While the three siblings weren't Minecraft fanatics, they still loved playing it when they either got mad, like Kira, or when they were just bored with Xbox.

The ad was just, weirdly, a prompt to download a mod for Minecraft called Mob Talker, a mod where you could talk to the mobs in Minecraft, like the Creeper, or a Ghast.

"Hey guys, look at this mod I found." Aura caught their attention. The other two siblings turned to the laptop, and both found it interesting as well. They decided to download it as well, and after an hour to two hours of mixing files, creating new ones, and looking up some video's they got it downloaded and boy were they glad.

"Wow, that was probably the most annoying mod I've ever encountered." Lucky said, exasperated. Aura and Kira 'amend' to that, and Aura was the first to hop onto Minecraft. After signing in it was loading when it froze in the middle of loading.

"The hell?!" Aura cried out. Lucky looked over his shoulder and shrugged;

"Maybe your computer was loading something up again. Just shut it off and restart the computer." She suggested. The younger of the boys sighed and nodded, but as he was about to shut it off he heard Kira.

"Mine as well! In the same spot nonetheless!" Kira spat out, slack jawed. Lucky was now curious, and really. She went to activate Minecraft as well and it froze in the same spot as well.

"Same with me…" Lucky murmured suspiciously. The trio decided to just watch YouTube on the Xbox 360 hooked to the living room until they went to bed. As they bid their goodnights their computers shone a bright light for a second, before calming down.

**Morning…**

Kira sat up, rubbing his back.

"Guh… What did I sleep on, cobblestone?" He groaned.

"Somewhat." A voice behind him said. Kira's eyes widened before he shot up, turning around to face the culprit, only to face fault. It was a girl that looked like an Enderman, well, Enderwoman in this case. She had reddish-brown hair that went down to her lower back and bright purple eyes. The sight of the eyes caused Kira to flinch because whenever he glanced at an Enderman, the last thing he would see were the eyes before he died. Kira quickly glanced away from the eyes, afraid she would attack him. She was about 7 feet 10 inches tall and wore an Endermen hat, it's eyes the only showing. She also wore a black coat that went down to her, her body and a miniskirt attached. Kira just hoped that she was wearing shorts at the very least.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" Kira asked confusedly, avoiding her eyes. The Endergirl raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why would I attack you?" The female asked. Hearing the curiosity in the girls voice Kira knew he wasn't going to be attacked and knew he was able to look directly at her eyes without any harm.

"Well, aren't you an Endermen, or Enderwoman?" Kira asked, still confused.

The girl shook her head, "Not exactly." She said sadly. Kira could tell she didn't want to talk about it and dropped the subject instantly.

He brought up another one, "Well, can you tell me your name and where I am exactly?" Kira asked curiously.

The girl countered, "Tell me your name first."

Kira nodded, "Ok then. My username is Kira of Darkness, my real name is Aston, but I am called by Kira." He announced dramatically.

The girl just looked at him, thinking; _Wow this guy is nuts._ She didn't say that however, instead;

She grinned, "The name's Andr. And where you are," She said, turning around, holding her arms out, "Is what you would call, The End."

"WHAT!?"

Aura groaned as he stood up, only to fall out of a tree.

"Ouch…" He groaned out, his muscles too sore to move.

"Are you ok?" A feminine voice cut through the air. Aura snapped his eyes open and instantly they met bright auburn orbs. His face flushed red and he instantly backed away into a tree, getting a full body view of the girl. She was about 5' 5", and Aura could tell that even though she was kneeling. She had on a green sweatshirt down to her abdomen where it became a miniskirt, and Aura hoped she was wearing some shorts as well. Under her Creeper hoodie, where it was the infamous creeper face on the top, was auburn, golden leaf like, hair, and the same brilliant, beautiful auburn eyes. Aura blushed at that thought, and was cussing himself to stop that. She was also wearing green stockings and brown gloves.

As the Creeper like girl, watched the teen shake his head, she only thought one thing; _What's he doing?_

"Um… You didn't answer my question. Are you alright?" The girl asked again. Aura shook himself out and stood up slowly, his muscles still aching.

"Yeah, well, as good as I can be." Aura said the last part with distaste.

"Why is that?" The girl asked.

Aura cracked his neck, "Well I'll ask you that when you fall out of a tree." He said sarcastically. The girl obviously didn't take a liking to that and she glared evilly at him, and Aura could feel electricity move through his body, and not in a good way.

"Sorry I asked." Aura said, trying to move again. He quickly took a knee when he felt a large pressure hit his left leg. He mentally yelped at the quick pain, shaking his head violently. The girl rushed over and looked over his leg, and gasped loudly. Now curious Aura looked down at his left leg and gasped as well, his leg was almost entirely covered in blood, and almost instantly Aura flipped so he was sitting again, pulling his pant leg up, to see the full damage. It looked as if there was no set area where the wound started, it was just blood all below his lower leg, below his knee.

"Damn this sucks." Aura mumbled, feeling the sting as the wind hit the open wounds.

"I'll get some materials for a makeshift bandage." The creeper like girl said before she rushed off. Aura was about to say something but she left before he could utter a word.

"I could just do this." Aura mumbled, before closing his eyes. A blue aura lit around him, and focused on the focal points on his palms, which rested on his busted leg. The aura then shifted over his leg and poured into the multiple open wounds, causing Aura to flinch, which spazzed the aura out for a moment before the teen got control again. The blood slowly started to trickle backwards, almost as if it was going back in time. The blood seeped back into the wounds and they sealed themselves so they looked like scars. A minute later the aura dispersed and Aura opened his eyes again, showing a brilliant bright teal. The teen coughed loudly and deeply, holding his forearm over his mouth.

_Damnit! I used too much energy!_ Aura thought, his eyes fading back. He stood up and almost instantly the world went dizzy, almost tipping the teen over again. As soon as he regained balance the girl came back with some supplies, and was jaw dropped.

"W-wha? How are you healed?" The girl stuttered. Aura knew he was caught in a situation but knew he couldn't speak the truth. Not even his siblings knew it.

Instead he shrugged, "I don't know." He sounded believable but the girl knew to keep an eye and a mental note on him.

The girl sighed a moment later, "Oh well." She then glanced up at the teen, "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

Aura smiled, waving it off, "It's ok. I didn't ask for yours either." _I'm not going to act like my brother_; "My real name is Christian but everyone calls me Aura."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Aura shrugged, "Well it's because I have an unnatural flow to my hand-to-hand combat." Aura said nonchalantly, thinking nothing of it.

"Is it possible to show me?"

Aura shook his head, "The only way for my 'flow', to activate, is for me to be in a tough scenario. And other fight, like friendly, or competition, I can't use it." He explained.

"Now, could you possibly tell me your name now?" He asked, pointing a finger in her direction.

The girl blushed in realization, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Cupa, Cupa the Creeper." She said happily. Aura's face dropped at the last word, Creeper. He instantly started backing away, afraid she would blow up and kill him.

"Aura?" She asked, confused at what he was doing.

"Aura, are you ok?" She asked again, taking a step closer. Aura kept backing away, until Cupa noticed he was close to something.

"Uh… Aura?" She asked, pointing down behind him. He still kept walking backwards, not noticing.

"Aura, there's-" She couldn't finish her sentence however since, Aura fell off a cliff. She looked down at the bottom of the cliff and heard Aura.

"GOD DAMN MY BACK!"

Lucky sighed as she turned in her sleep, into the rays of the sun. She groaned and tried to turn around to block out the sun, but knew she was awake. She sat up, yawning.

"Oh, you're awake." Someone said.

"Hey Kira." She shrugged it off as her brother.

"Who's that?" The voice asked again. Lucky's eyes widened as she snapped her head to the voice and instead of her brother, was a brunette with a pony tail and emerald eyes. She wore a green strapless dress and was staring at her with a confused look.

"Um… Hi." Lucky said awkwardly, waving her hand in the direction of the girl, "Where am I?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You're in Akandi Village. Our hunters found you in a forest knocked out and they brought you back. What's your name miss?" The girl asked.

Lucky answered, "My name's really Ava but people name me by Lucky. What's yours?" Lucky asked as she stood up.

The girl gave a smile back, "My name's Sheila. I'm the Librarian here. Right now you're in my spare room, resting of course."

Lucky nodded, "Nice to know where I am at the very least. Could you show me around the place?" Lucky asked, brushing the dust off her clothes. She realized her clothes changed and was now sweat dropping. It was a white nightgown that went down barely below her thighs.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. You should change first. I don't think people would like seeing you in my nightgown." Sheila said with a giggle. Lucky nodded slowly as the emerald eyed girl led her to her closet, where Lucky would change. After about ten minutes Lucky was now wearing a dress similar to Sheila's, but shorter on the legs, straps on the shoulders and it was a dark blue, and Lucky liked blue.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Lucky gasped twirling around like a ballerina. Sheila giggled at the girl's reaction and soon dragged her outside to start the tour. As they were going around the village dark clouds suddenly rolled in, covering the village.

"What the?" Lucky gapped, staring upward at the sky.

"Lucky, we need to leave!" Sheila yelped, grabbing her wrist.

Lucky however pulled back, "Wait, why?"

Sheila's face was pure terror, "Because-" She couldn't finish when Sheila was tossed away suddenly, leaving Lucky alone.

Cupa stared down at Aura as he attempted to stand up, with some difficulty.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?" Aura yelled to no one in particular. Cupa parkoured down to where the teen was, a small grin on her face.

"Told you." Cupa sang, rolling her eyes. After he was able to start kneeling Aura glared at the girl.

"Told me what, _Creeper_?" He seethed.

Cupa was taken aback, "Whoa, what's with your attitude?"

Aura glared at her, not afraid, "You are-" He couldn't say anymore as the two were blasted apart, Aura crashing into the ground and slamming Cupa into the waterfall.

"What the?" Aura groaned out, looking up into the sky. He was terrified when he saw the dark clouds swirl in the sky, ready to strike.

"Huh…" Kira said after Andr explained. He had never been to the end in his time in Minecraft, but he had seen his brother in there.

"Can I ask this though Andr?" He asked, looking around the end, watching the Endermen perform their normal tasks. He glanced at her and, seeing the Enderwoman nod, Kira continued.

"How do you get out of here?" He asked curiously.

"The only way, besides killing the Enderdragon, to get out of The End, is by teleportation, but it's extremely challenging since it could tear up any non-Ender's, by the bone. We tried it once and it ended up him just being a skeleton." Kira flinched violently at that image and decided not to continue.

"Wait, there's-" Everything went silent when a loud BANG echoed through the area. The two covered their ears at how loud it was and suddenly, Kira was lifted up, and a black hole was made out of nowhere.

"What is that!?" The three siblings yelled, Aura more groaning than anything. The portals sucked the three in, the portals closed very quickly. A large portal opened above a ashy ground, and the three fell in this order; Aura first, Kira second, and Lucky third.

"STOP THAT!" Aura's muffled yell was below the other two.

"Oh, hey Aura." Kira grunted, getting up after Lucky jumped off him. As Aura stood up the other two saw his bruises and scratches along his body, as well as an annoyed face.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Lucky asked, an amused look on her face.

"One word: Creeper." Kira and Lucky flinched, they knew how much Aura hated Creepers.

"Glad to see you're all up." A ghostly voice said out of nowhere. Everyone snapped their head behind them and saw a brown haired adult, white, pupil less eyes, and a brown goatee. He wore a torn up dark blue shirt and purple pants, a diamond sword strapped on his back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lucky demanded. Aura however gasped, stepping back.

The man popped a terrifying grin;

"**I'm Herobrine."**

**Me: That's that! For the record, for this fanfiction, and when I have my split personalities in a story, I will be calling Aura, well Aura, and the creator; me!**

**Aura: That's right. Also, *punches me in the face* That's for my pains!**

**Me: Ouch!**

**Lucky: That's all for this chapter! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome!**

**The Siblings: *pop out of my head* About time!**

**Aura: *cracks neck* Sheesh, finally the next chapter! It gets **_**way**_** too cramped in your mind!**

**Lucky: Agreed. Wait, since it's your mind can't you make it more, livable?**

**Me: *shrugs* You never asked, so I never did anything.**

**Kira and Aura: *eyes twitch* Why you!**

**Me: *eyes widen* Shit! *runs away with the two teens chasing after me***

**Lucky: *face palms* Boys… Where's Sheila?**

_**A Quest**_

"Herobrine? Who the hell is that!?" Lucky demanded.

The demon grinned and motioned behind the two, "Why don't you ask your friend behind you? He seems to be familiar with me." Lucky and Kira glanced so and saw their mid brothers face and cringed at the pure terror.

"Aura?" Lucky asked afraid.

"He's right. Herobrine; the God of the Nether, Notch's dead brother, corruptor of the Nether realm and The End. Herobrine, the worst human being to ever exist." Aura said with distaste and a scowl. Herobrine just laughed, a grin plastered on his face.

"Quit with that! If what Aura is saying is true, then why bring us here?" Lucky jumped to conclusions.

"Wait Lucky, how do you know if _he _was the one who sent us here?" Kira asked. Lucky glared at him, her eyes threatening, asking mentally;_ Are you _siding _with him?_ Kira swiftly shook his head to say 'no', and was effectively out of the conversation.

Lucky then turned around, a scowl on her usually solemn face, "Again, why are we here?" The teenage girls face was now in an almost permanent scowl. **(Me: How many times have I used scowl? O.o)**

Herobrine turned around, looking out into the open, "You are here on my accord to pass a test." He snapped around, flinging out his diamond sword, "But not just any test. You are to kill me." Herobrine explained.

Aura got his senses back, "Why would that be? No evil mastermind would want to just let three random teenagers kill him. What is your plan?" Kira was still silent in all of this, afraid that Lucky would snap at him.

Herobrine nodded, "Correct you are kid. I will send you back into the over world after this conversation, and you will have no recollection of this meeting." The demon continued, moving around the group with eagle eyes.

"Why bring us here in the first place if that's your plan?" Aura demanded, matching Herobrine's stare.

"Because child, I have a message for you from an old friend." Notch's dead brother slewed out, a grin hidden in his face.

Aura crossed his arms, a look of defiance spread across his face, "Oh, and what message is that?"

"**Salve Christiana, mi vetus amice.**" Herobrine uttered before he poked Aura back, a portal opening up. The last thing Herobrine saw of the three was an expression on Aura's face, an expression of realization, shock, and pain.

A black hole opened up over a nurtured forest, and the three fell from it, landing in the soft grass.

Kira groaned, rubbing his head.

"Ouch. Where are we?" Kira asked, looking around in their general vicinity.

"We're in a forest Kira." Lucky spoke out the obvious. Aura stood up last, his head throbbing slightly. As the other two siblings were arguing after Lucky put in her two cents Aura used his sharp hearing to tell if there was anything in the nearby vicinity.

Hearing a rustle he knew he had to shut his brother and sister up, "You two, zip it." Aura hissed, and the two were silent. Soon they started hearing the rustle as well, and suddenly Kira realized something.

"Guys, it's night." He said, glancing through the foliage and branches to see the moonlight. Lucky jumped out of her skin, hearing a 'hiss' around her.

Aura cringed, "Well, I don't know how we got in here, but I know this; if we die, we die. It's not a game anymore." He said as he snatched a piece of bark off a nearby tree and threw it with precision accuracy at a brush nearby. A loud 'squirt' confirmed a hit and looking at the bush Lucky and Kira cringed at what fell out. A zombie stumbled out, groaning as the three saw the piece of bark go all the way through his left eye, mixes of putrid red and puke green falling from it's not lost eye, which was on the other side of its head, it pupil injected into the sharp end of the bark, it and its attachments just hanging. Aura, seeing as the zombie was still alive, snapped another piece of bark off, injecting some of his aura into it without anyone noticing, and, now charged, launched it at the limping zombie.

"Set and done." Aura mumbled after throwing it. It set itself into the zombie's brain, and, after a few seconds, the head exploded, sending chunks everywhere.

"The fuck!" Kira yelled, seeing the gruesome image. Lucky passed out, a few of the organs hitting her face.

"And you are set free." Aura said louder with a grin, causing Kira to facepalm before lifting his sister in a piggyback.

"Dante, really?" Kira groaned at the quote. Aura nodded before he motioned Kira to follow. The older was obedient, seeing as his hands were tied, literally.

"Where are we going?" Kira whispered.

Aura shrugged, "I'm trying to find a clearing, or just hopefully a place with a pond where we could get some clean water." He said, holding a Wooden Sword. He had found one on what looked like a dead miner, and a Wooden Axe as well. When Aura looked over the wounds it looked like a bit wound to the neck, so it couldn't have been a zombie attack.

A few minutes later the two sighed in relief when they came upon a small clearing with a small lake in the center, and what looked like a small indent in the ground.

Aura turned to Kira, "Take Lucky down that entrance right there and I'll grab some wood and get some flint and coal." Kira nodded and walked carefully down the entrance, trying to be careful with the female now sleeping against his back. Aura was up top, snapping some bark from the trees and grabbing some leftover wood that was in some grass.

After grabbing the last piece, "There. That should hopefully be enough." He soon heard a 'sssss' behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He dove in the opposite direction, tossing the wood away as well. A large explosion occurred and Aura felt himself go further, into the lake. The teenager struggled to stay afloat and let the darkness take over as he became unconscious.

"Dude, you ok?" A voice asked Aura, seeing his eyes shiver. The teenager sat up slowly, his eyes opening just as slowly.

"You ok?" The mysterious voice asked again. Aura groaned, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. With his eyesight cleared Aura then got a look at the person who saved him; he had neck length dirty blond hair with ocean blue eyes, almost making it seem like it was a beach. He wore a black t-shirt with a gray hoodie and dark gray jeans. He had a look of curiosity and worry etched on his face and Aura decided to mitigate it.

Standing up Aura answered, "Yeah I'm good. Thanks for saving me man." He said gratefully.

The teen shook his head, "No problem man. You needed help, badly as well. Anyway, names Jake." The newly named teen held out a hand.

Aura nodded, "Thanks Jake. Call me Aura." He shook the extended hand.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Nice nickname. Now, what's the real one?"

Aura shook his head, "No can do snake. Just call me Aura." He said tightening the grip. Jake could sense a little hostility and seclusion and backed off the topic.

"I see. Want me to show you to my house? I have a spare bedroom in-case I get a guest by any sort of means."

The older teen shrugged, "Sure. Where is it?"

"In the Jungle Biome." Aura face faulted.

Kira sat up, yawning and stretching as he did so.

"Guh, Lucky?" He asked turning to his sibling, concerned for her condition. Hearing the snores and seeing the soft sleeping face, Kira knew Lucky was alright now.

He turned the other direction, "Aura?" He asked. Hearing and seeing no confirmation got the anime loving teen's senses up, and he quickly rushed outside.

"The hell?" Kira asked, seeing the damage; a large hold was where a large chunk of grass used to be, and a pretty deep hole as well. Seeing the pieces of bark and wood scattered and un-charred Kira now knew why it wasn't that warm inside of that cave.

He came to a conclusion, "When Aura was gathering the wood a Creeper came up and blew up, but when?" He asked himself, biting his lip. Kira was knocked out quite early, almost immediately after setting Lucky down, since it was pretty late and how would you feel after piggybacking someone for a few miles?

The oldest kneeled down, noticing the Wooden Axe was left behind.

Picking it up Kira glanced over it, "Why would Aura leave something like this behind?" He asked himself. That thought was dispersed for a while when he saw some strings loosened on the end of the stick and the axe itself. He tugged lightly on it and now all he was holding was the stick.

Kira groaned, "Great, now our only tool is broken." He mumbled. As he was walking back he noticed a stone triangle, and tested a theory. Picking the stone up Kira felt along the edges, and noticed how clean and sharp it was.

"Wow, maybe this'll work." Kira mumbled to himself, shifting the stone into his armpit so he could grab some string. Setting the three things on the ground Kira tied the stone to the stick via the string and a few minutes and groaning later, the Stone Axe was made.

"That took a while." Kira mumbled, testing the strings strength by swinging the axe around. It seemed durable enough and now Kira had to worry about two things; how well his sister was and where the hell Aura was.

"How long have we been walking for?" Aura groaned out, stretching. He and Jake had been walking for a solid half-an-hour and they still haven't even got to the Jungle Biome yet!

That's when Aura realized something, "Wait, you called it a Jungle Biome. But people in the Minecraft World don't call it a biome. Where are you from?" He asked accusingly.

Jake had a look of panic, "What are you implying?"

Aura groaned at his idiocy, "What I'm 'implying' Jake is the fact that you weren't born here." He said defiantly, now walking at Jake's pace.

"How can you prove that?" The younger looking teen asked.

Aura face palmed, "I just did you idiot." He spoke loud enough for Jake to hear. Before anymore words could be spoken however they came up upon the Jungle Biome, and Jake grinned for two reasons, one being plainly obvious.

"My house is up there." He said, turning to Aura, pointing a finger in the direction. Following the direction Aura saw it wasn't on the ground… but in a tree…

He craned his neck back down, "How do we get up there?" He asked confusedly.

Jake cracked his neck, "Like this." He said before parkouring through the vines, up the branches and eventually onto the balcony. Rising himself onto it he looked down at Aura, and could barely see his shocked expression.

"That's how!" Jake called down. Aura shook his head, his hand resting on his forehead.

He then looked up, his eyes a bright teal, "Let's see." He mumbled. Closing his eyes Aura shoved the aura flowing out of his body to his legs and after completed, he snapped his eyes opened and dashed to the tree, starting a sprint up it.

"Whoa…" Jake mumbled, unable to continue as he watched his new friend. Aura felt the aura starting to disperse and his lungs get stricken with pain and quickly did a sloppy backflip onto a branch, where he proceeded to hang by one hand.

"Dude, you ok?" Jake yelled out. Aura, with his free hand, gave a thumbs up. Jake smiled seeing that, but soon cringed at a loud noise.

"What was that!?" He yelled out.

"Me coughing!" Aura yelled back, trying to pull himself up onto the branch.

"That's a loud cough man! You hacking up a lung!?" Jake snickered.

Aura however rolled his eyes, wiping the drop of blood off his lip, "You have no idea." He coughed out. Feeling his energy slowly enter his body again and his lung become functional again Aura stood up slowly and carefully.

Now balancing on a branch about halfway up the tree Aura looked up slowly, and saw about 15 more branches and a few vines I could grab on.

"Let's try this." He mumbled before kneeling down, ready to jump. In doing so the branch snapped at the force from the jump and Aura got the flow, moving with rapid precision and accuracy.

Upon reaching the balcony Jake noticed that Aura didn't have the best grip and helped him up, a small grin on his face.

"I've never seen someone with that good of reflexes before. What's up with that?" He asked, sitting with him.

Aura was breathing heavily, but was able to speak back, "I grew up with abnormal reflexes, but I could never use them that often because I was never that well in shape. I am, but not to an extent." He tried to explain. Jake understood and, seeing Aura's physical condition, went inside the house to grab something.

Aura just sat there, staring at the scenery before him; up in a tree overlooking large lakes surrounded by dense forests', it was a sight to behold.

Jake came back, holding some soup, "Here, have some Mushroom Soup. My mother used to make this for me when I was sick. Brought me back to my feet in no time." He informed, sitting next to Aura. The latter took the soup, murmuring thanks before he started downing the food. In about three seconds it was gone but something new popped up, the deer in a headlight look Jake had.

"H-how did you eat so fast!?" He stuttered out, greatly confused.

Aura popped a little grin, "Did I mention I've won 30 Eating Contests?" Aura was now clutching his stomach mentally, laughing internally at Jake's 'WTF' face.

"You still haven't told me where you're really from, you know that right?" Aura suddenly sparked that. Jake jumped back, after a minute of total silence who could blame him?

The younger looking teen sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll tell you. I wasn't, well, _born_, in this world, but rather dragged into it. What about you?" Jake asked the older teen.

"Well, I was dragged here as well. How were you dragged in?" Aura asked with an eyebrow raised. Jake flushed bright red, and now Aura was curious as to what embarrassed about.

Before Aura could continue, Jake spurted out an answer, "Well, in short terms, I'm not that good with electronics. I messed up a simple file and next thing I knew I was hanging upside down in a tree. You?" Jake asked back.

Aura shrugged, but inside was laughing, again, "I was downloading a mod with my brother and sister and when starting up Minecraft it froze in the middle of loading, and in the morning I awoke in a tree."

"What was the mod?"

"Mob Talker." Jake's eyes widened at that answer.

Aura raised an eyebrow, "What's got you all slack jawed?"

Jake answered stupidly, "That was the same mod I downloaded, and I'm sure that's what brought us in here."

Kira cracked his neck, swinging his Stone Axe against a tree. It has been three hours and, while the oldest wanted to find his younger brother, he knew that not only Aura could handle himself, but their mutual younger sister needed more care, and while she wasn't physically hurt, she was still sleeping in a cave solo, and a helpless girl was the last thing Kira wanted, especially his sister.

As Kira was about to go to the fallen tree a loud rustle was heard, prompting Kira to turn around, Stone Axe at the ready.

"Who's there!?"

A dark figure was putting the finishing touches on a 5ft tall, 4ft wide portal, sighing in great relief.

"Now that the portal is done, I'd better get a starter." He mumbled, his tone a mature, rough voice. Whistling quietly 4 wolves came up to him, but they weren't normally colored. These wolves had a darker fur, borderline black, with red irises along with. Two wolves carried one ingredient each, a flint and a match. The man took the two ingredients, mumbling a thanks in the process.

He held the two, ready to strike, "Be ready Herobrine, your end has come." He said striking and lighting the match, tossing it into the center of the portal. Hitting the obsidian the match suddenly fizzled as a large purple mist suddenly took hold, and with the purple sparks came a weird noise, but that didn't deter the strange man, but only made him grin under his face covering hood.

"**I will avenge you father."** He said before diving into the Nether Portal, his wolves obediently waiting.

**Me: *coughing and wheezing* Sorry guys, I know that you haven't waited **_**that**_** long, but I'm just really sick right now. So, I'm really not in the mood to do that much. Anyway, *turns to Aura and Kira venomously* Back in my head you go. *snaps fingers and the two boys are inside my head***

**Lucky: *raises eyebrow* Why didn't you send me back into your head?**

**Me: *smiles* Because you haven't done anything wrong. Plus, *shrugs* I'm more partial to girls.**

**Lucky: *smiles* Well I appreciate the compliment I guess.**

**Me: *suddenly clutches head* Grr… I can't tell if it's me being sick or these two guys hitting the sides of my head!**

**Lucky: *giggles* Poor you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *walks into room, chatting with Lucky* Yeah, I definitely agree. *groans in pain at the sudden headache* Ok I get it! Shut up! *snaps fingers and Kira and Aura popped out, veins popping out***

**Me: Before you start speaking, let me say **_**one **_**thing.**

***dramatic effect rises as I pull out a remote***

**Me: *presses button* Let the story begin!**

**Aura and Kira: Wait you little-**

_**One's Revenge, Another's Tragedy**_

The cloaked figure fell from the Nether Portal and almost instantly had to grab the ledge he tumbled down, since the portal oh-so-graciously popped him next to a very large cliff face,

The man scowled, heaving himself up, "Last time I trust a Nether Portal." He mumbled, drawing a steel dagger from his sheath attached to his lower right leg. With the lava hitting his back, light finally gave dawn to his clothes. He wore an entirely black outfit, with the cuffs of his pants and shirt looking like fire. It shimmered lightly as well, almost as if his clothes _were _on fire. He wore a simple long sleeved black shirt with black jeans, and a sleeveless black sweatshirt, and a face closing hoodie, his mouth the only thing showing. Two purple rectangle eyes were over the front of his hood, signifying fake eyes, since his real ones were enclosed.

A decayed walking pig creature was limping its way towards him, completely ignoring the gold sword that was barely held in its left hand.

"What's your business here human?" The Zombie Pigman asked, just barely able to maintain a somewhat normal sounding vocabulary. The man grunted and, with a sharp stance, uttered some strange words, ones only known in a different dimension;

"**Sunt aici pentru conducatorul vostru.**" He uttered before elbowing the Zombie Pigman in its already weak arm, the one clutching the Gold Sword. The Pigman squealed in agony before its arm was severed by the elbow. The man grabbed the now free Gold Sword and before the Zombie Pigman could yell its battle cry to all brethren in the vicinity the man with one violent swing severed the head off at the neck, green blood spurting from the now immobile body. The man grabbed what was left of the Pigman and tossed his lifeless body into the lava, the head soon followed.

The man pinched his nose under his hood, staring out into the abyss, "Where am I going to find that ruler? This place is huge." He mumbled, before shaking his head.

Attaching the sword to his back through a sheath, he quickly turned around and started sprinting away, noticing that a Ghast targeted him.

_Shit!_ He thought, hearing the infamous screech as the large white cloud of tentacles and death launched a Fireball at him. Seeing a small hill the man quickly slid over it, the Nether Rock he was just on a few moments ago now obliterated.

_Gotta think of something, and fast!_ The man bitterly thought, rolling right of another fireball. Seeing a tall structure the man knew that was the only way out of a fiery end.

Clutching the Gold Sword, the man knew this was his only chance, "Never liked swords anyway." He mumbled before swiftly turning around and chucking the sword with extreme accuracy. Moving at a fast pace the sword plunged itself deep into the large Nether enemies' eye. The Ghast roared unmercifully, stopping its assault for a minute.

The man grinned in victory before moving forward again, sheathing his dagger, "Why didn't I do that earlier?" He cursed under his breath, before jumping onto the Nether Fortress. Pulling himself up, the man patted the dirt off his clothes, patting his right ear.

"Yuzuki, got any reads?" The man asked in a somewhat hoarse tone.

The person came through the buzz of the connection, "I barely know where you are at all Beag, much less where that demon is." The voice sounded feminine.

The man had a vein popped in his head, "Stop calling me that!" He sneered/whined through the earpiece.

The female, known as Yuzuki, giggled, "Well you need a better name than that "Master of Thieves" surname you've been dragging around with you." She said in a jovial tone.

The man, although obviously annoyed, still smiled lightly, "That's because it's the only thing I remembered when I awoke, well, besides my family. Plus, it sticks with my occupation, wouldn't you agree?" He said cynically.

The female sighed, "Whatever floats your boat MT. I'll contact you _if_ I can a damn connection! I swear, it's like trying to get bars through a cave!" She said before signing off.

MT laughed lightly, resting his hands on his hips, "That girl, I swear." He said before taking note of his surroundings. It looked like a standard Nether Fortress but MT knew that every fortress from his Intelligence stated that every one of these strongholds held secret information about this large scaled Hell. The Master of Thieves walked throughout the large building that was built over lava, curiously thinking on how such a large object could be made, over a death pit no less. Now deep inside the man took note of the random block of lava between some Nether Bricks, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Well, at least I can make a little noteworthy area here, a marker that I can return to and know I was here._ He thought, shrugging. Pulling out a stick and a match MT swiped the lighting material against the flat of the stick, igniting it. Taking out his dagger again he sharpened the other side of it, and slammed it into the Nether Brick. Letting go of the Torch he grinned in victory at the stable object.

"Better not screw around." He mumbled and continued on, using his keen eyesight to stalk through the dark, looming structure. Coming to an open-roofed, in other words no roofed, structure, and soon heard a menacing groan.

"The hell?" He asked, following the voice. Very soon MT heard a 'clang' sound, metal smacking against metal. Getting closer the sound was more prominent, with addition to an orange and red flash every few seconds.

He came to some steps but as soon as he stepped on one a fireball was blasted in his direction, forcing the man to jump back, drawing his dagger.

"What the?" He asked, but his answer was another fireball. After dodging it successfully MT quickly glanced up and saw probably the first thing that scared him in the longest time. It was a floating yellow head, with full blackened eyes, the lower part of its head just a darkened area, most likely just charred skin. It had no body to speak off, just 6 yellow rods circling a black, constant charred looking smoke in the center.

"Why is a _human_ here?" The creature demanded violently. MT stood up, his hand moving behind his sweatshirt down near his jeans, his right hand clutching his steel dagger.

"Thou hasn't answered my question; why is a putrid rat in the Nether, hold of our god?" The floating furnace sneered, his mouth surprisingly not moving.

MT just grinned under the hood, "I will answer what I told your pawn that's bathing in the lava: **Sunt aici pentru conducatorul vostru.**" He said before pulling out a second dagger from where his left hand was, and threw it with precision accuracy like the gold sword, but this time the creature dodged it, and to which the dagger arced into the lava, incinerating it.

The man frowned, "Damn, that was my good dagger." He mumbled before standing in a sharp stance, ready for a fight. The creature stared him down, and suddenly Mt felt a weight press against his back.

"Wha-" His world blackened.

"Grr…" The man groaned, his eyes opening to the world. Looking around MT took note of his visuals; a very large arena, and it looked about half full, but the visitors were Zombie Pigmen, the weird fire creatures he just met, and two Ghasts, one human female looking, to which MT found odd, and the other with a scarred eye. I.E, the one he hit with the Gold Sword. Looking into the only eye left, MT could tell that Ghast was _not_ happy.

"Ah, glad to see our _intruder _has awoken." A familiar voice ran through everyone's ears. The man looked up and at the center right of the stadium was a man that held distaste through everyone; Herobrine.

The man's eye narrowed, "You!" He tried to move but noticed that he was restrained, unable to even shift. Glancing around MT noticed that he was tied to a pole, his only form of movement in his head and the flailing of his legs.

"Why am I here!?" Master of Thieves demanded violently, trying to break free.

Herobrine laughed aloud, "You seem even more rambunctious than the three people I brought in a few hours ago." He reminisced, causing MT's eyes to widen.

"You had better not have hurt them!" He yelled back.

The demon only laughed, "Fear not sir, they are not hurt. I just gave a message to an old friend is all. They're back in the Overworld, just chopping away while my minions stalk and wait for the perfect moment to injure or kill. I've been watching it all from the luscious comfort of my home, full of amusement and laughter. That all ended when you showed up _Master of Thieves_, when you came into my realm, and started destroying what was _rightfully_ mine to control. Blazette!" Herobrine yelled after finishing his monologue. A feminine Blaze came out, and Mt flushed a little at her attire. She was tanned, had yellow hair and the two blaze eyes were in her hair as hair clips. The rods still floated around her but her attire, like previously mentioned, was nothing more than a bikini.

"Yes Hero?" She asked sarcastically, crossing her gloved hands.

The demon rolled his eyes, "Release the swarm and we'll see how long Master of Thieves here lasts." He said pointing down towards the tied human. The female Blaze nodded before yawning in boredom, moving to the switch. Flipping the lever up MT felt the restraints fall to the ground and, soon following that motion, heard a giant earthquake. Standing fully Mt started rotating around, trying to find the source. Hearing a large screech MT quickly turned to the focal and noticed a large steel, rusted gate open, and before his eyes over 1,000 Pigmen, almost 2,000 stomped through, anger, if possible, riddled across their faces. The final mob that appeared in his line of sight however, was what truly scared him;

It was a ten foot tall, one armed, Zombie Pigman, but it was extremely buffed, and it still had most of its skin attached, so MT knew he couldn't just elbow its arm off. Its face was contorted, the Pigman's mouth somewhat turned upward right, one eye closed with bloodstains below it, and its right eye just bloodshot and wide opened, its iris nothing short of blood itself.

"What's your gain in this Herobrine?" Blazette asked, resting her hand against her cheek.

The demon crossed his arms, a small grin adorning his face, "Besides amusement, this is revenge for him hurting Charlotte's brother." He said pointing over to the now one eyed Ghast who was grinning in victory and the human female Ghast just shaking her head and sighing.

Noticing MT moving for his sheathed dagger tied at his leg, Herobrine intervened;

"By the way, your weapons have been removed! Try fighting hand-to-hand for once!" Herobrine yelled down, effectively freezing MT.

"My…dagger." He mumbled, completely frozen at the words. MT sighed slowly after a minute, swearing revenge against the demon even further. The man cleared out his anger not a few seconds after, knowing that the rage would hinder his ability to fight.

Switching into a fighting stance, MT stood at the ready, and, knowing that he couldn't take all of them out solo, would need to engineer the help of the Mutated Zombie Pigman. And by help, he meant make the mutation hit the originals.

Tension rose, as the human intruder chose to still and the Pigmen waited, Herobrine grew anxious, and decided to intervene;

"FIGHT ALREADY WILL YOU!?" The demon yelled, furious at the lack of blood.

Blazette quickly clamped her ears, eye narrowed, "Shut up!" She yelled, smashing her fist along the back of his head. The demon yelped in pain and clutched his head, rolling into the fetal position.

MT and the rest of the civilian's sweatdropped, internally laughing however, at the fall of the Nether's great leader by a Blaze. The feminine Blaze turned her attention downstream, catching the attention of the competitors.

"Oi, could you all just start, you know, beating the other/s up? It's kinds boring watching nothing happen!" Blazette yelled down. The competitors nodded numbly, still somewhat shell-shocked at the event that just occurred.

The Mutated Zombie Pigman roared its battle cry, and soon the zombified pigs charged, some carrying Gold Swords while others were barehanded. As they etched closer MT quickly diagnosed his situation, and grinned. As soon as the first Zombie Pigman lunged the Master of Thieves grabbed its arm and twisted it so he was behind the Pigman, and it squealed wildly. It ended almost instantly when another Pigman who attempted to stab Mt, instead stabbed the Pigman used as a shield. MT jumped back and kicked the two forward, both now dead.

Pigmen now started to surround him and, inching closer, decreasing the radius of the circle, MT saw the two Pigmen, and pulled them apart, grabbing the Gold Sword. One by one Pigmen dashed forwards only to be torn apart by the man with the stolen sword, and soon the numbers started decreasing rapidly, and during the large scaled murder Mt bumped his ear where the earpiece was, and activated the communication.

"Beag, Beag are you there!?" Yuzuki's panicked voice broke through. MT flinched, her voice piercing his focus. This allowed one of the Pigmen to get in a hit and sliced MT's arm, forcing him to jump away, his bare arm almost useless.

"I'm alive, but I won't be if I can't concentrate." He hissed, a soft Irish accent flowing through his voice this time.

Yuzuki was close to stuttering, "I know I know! Let me think of something!"

MT raised an eyebrow suddenly, snapping the neck of a Zombie Pigman, "Wait, how come I can hear your voice more clearly now?" He curiously asked, the Irish voice becoming more prominent in his pronunciation while still maintaining its soft undertone.

MT could hear Yuzuki giggle through the connection, "I kinda came through the Nether Portal."

MT's face took on a source of worry and rage, "You what!?" The sudden spike of rage and sadness came through the ears of Herobrine and Blazette, and curiosity rose.

"What's got him so flustered?" Blazette asked, her eyebrow raised. While she was indeed bored this really grabbed her attention; what had the human so worried?

Herobrine meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear, "Ooh, our mercenary here has a little secret that we get to untie string by string. Blazette, search around the arena and if you're close to ground zero down there, try to listen in on what he's so freaked about." Blazette waved off his request but nodded anyway, leaving the demon to himself.

"Why would do something so dangerous?" MT asked, killing another Pigman. The mutated beast swung his giant arm at the human and, hearing the slicing of the air, flipped over it, the swinging rotten flesh decapitating any unfortunate Pigmen in the way. After landing however MT had to clutch his injured arm, the blood staining the already green and red battlefield, and not meaning the Nether Rock or Nether Brick.

"I wanted to make sure you're safe, and I thought I would be able to help you on this mission. I'm sorry." Yuzuki's voice had shown apologetic through the ear piece.

MT almost instantaneously held guilt written across his face, "Listen Yuzuki, I _know_ that you would've been able to help me, but one; I'd rather have done this alone and two; this is _my_ father, so you intern should have no business here." His voice was final and, when he was about to tell Yuzuki to go back, her voice cut him off in something shocking.

"I know, and I know you want me to leave, but I-hey, get away from-" The voice went static and MT's heart stopped at the notion.

"Yuzuki? Yuzuki!?" MT shouted, slamming his uninjured palm against the earpiece, hoping that it only stopped working. During that little conversation and after-action, the mutated pawn took advantage of the situation. It launched its large arm forward, its fist burrowed into MT's stomach.

"GAH!" Master of Thieves screamed, blood spurting onto the ground, and about a pints worth. MT felt his ribcage smash into lung as his body rag dolled across the arena, the people, if they could be called that, cheering at the defeat of the intruder of their homeworld.

MT felt his eye lids get increasingly heavier as everything around went black, the last thing he witnessed was Herobrine, twirling MT's dagger in his slimy fingers.

**Me: *stretches arms* End! Ok, I plan on keeping these chapters, hopefully anyway, between 2,500 and 3,500. The only time I would write a long chapter would probably be either the last chapter or a defining one in the arc, causing the story to split. The latter probably won't happen, as this story will most likely stay in one story.**

**Me: *turns towards the siblings* Sorry you guys didn't get any spotlight, and you won't for one or two more chapters. Apologies. *snaps fingers and the three return to my head* Also, to those who like my other stories, as since I'm better now I'll continue with the others. Although I highly doubt those who read my other stories read this, but I digress.**

**Me: I'm going to quote Arkada here; and so, ladies, gentlemen, and others, this has been Aura Master, Kira of Darkness, and LuckyShippingLover. I'll see you next time and, stay frosty.**


End file.
